leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2014
11:27 It wasn't hard as far was winning goes 11:27 But it wasn't a series of fun games 11:27 My teammates were... annoying... to say the least. 11:28 Guys you watch Trick2G 11:28 trick is to go in after they use windwall and knockup 11:28 I watch some of his stuff 11:28 I saw him play a few times 11:28 He's surprisingly good for how damn toxic he is 11:28 lul 11:29 lol 11:49 trick2g can actually be really mean 11:49 Yeah 11:49 As I said "He's surprisingly good for how damn toxic he is" 11:49 i tend to turn away from people with big egos especially too 11:50 The problem is 11:50 That Trick has the skills to back his ego up. 11:50 i know and it kinda sucks 11:51 which is why i usually feel happy when i absolutely wreck ego lovers and trash talkers in league 11:51 aka talk shit get hit 11:53 but imo there are better league players to watch that arent ego activists and have skill like phantomlord, librizzi etc 11:58 Wut 11:58 I like PL 11:58 i know 11:59 thats why hes better than trick imo 11:59 But ever since that thing 11:59 hacked and arrested? 11:59 Yeah 11:59 Been afraid to watch him and stuff 11:59 Also, he wasn't arrested 11:59 Just detained. 11:59 hes been doing himself fine 11:59 Yeah, so I've heard/ 12:01 hm im wondering if i should but like 12:01 cait or twitch maybe 12:02 You like ADC, right? 12:02 yes and support 12:03 Well Cait gives you good blanket coverage on support synergy but is mediocre in pretty much every sense 12:03 Twitch is more niche 12:03 But 12:04 Very strong AoE and... 12:04 An ADC that ganks <3 12:04 (quinn) 12:04 (valor) : you called? 12:05 Meh, Valor ganks are mediocre unless the opponent is already low 12:05 it helps though when your fed in minions/kills and bursting them down where they stand with your mid carry 12:05 But Quinn mid ganking bot is pretty damn strong 12:06 "Good when fed" isn't good in my book 12:06 well..isnt that every champ? 12:06 also i hate signed a lot and has a lot less brain than darius 12:07 No I mean 12:07 Justifying a strategy as being helpful when you're ahead 12:07 Is silly to me 12:07 oh 12:07 If you're ahead, all of your "when behind" or "when even" tricks just work better 12:07 well i mean ive ganked without being fed in any way 12:08 orianna is a bitch to gank though 12:08 even agaisnt a quinn gank with kass mid 12:20 hiiii 12:20 ok =/ 12:21 they don't really 12:21 Unlike most other personality types, INTJs rarely see managerial positions as desirable; they would rather be well-paid experts. 12:21 that's me =3 12:21 it's hard to push an advantage with a tank build that you'd go if you got screwed early 12:21 and wut is ganking? 12:21 dare i ask if you are jungling? 12:22 and failing at it, in my presence? 12:22 you don't need to jungle to gank 12:22 >:( 12:22 k 12:22 anyone can gank 12:22 in that case its fine if you fail! 12:22 even a support 12:22 hell if nami went mid she can really help their ally mess things up 12:23 i know that 12:23 just that most people will associate ganking with junglers 12:23 possibly mid lane too 12:25 yeah....newbies 12:26 that's why you separate yourself from most people 12:26 and rise to become the .01% 12:26 unless you wanna be a commoner =3 12:28 even diamond players dont make up just 0.01% 12:33 huh 12:34 i was top lane quinn ganking an ori with my friend kass 12:34 was 12:38 challengers 12:38 Diamond: 2200 and above (Team: 1850+) (Top 0.1%) 12:39 http://www.lolsummoners.com/stats 12:39 Diamond 110,628 (2.46%) 12:40 http://st.elohell.net/public/chill/8ba72d185004bb25ed5bf3a091da716e.jpg 12:40 then i guess you better become a challenger 12:40 cream of the cream of the crop 12:49 i dunno i wanna stay the hell out of bronze 12:49 hungi has paired me with two feeders 12:49 hes in bronze im not 12:50 lolwut 12:50 are you queuing with jungi? 12:50 hungi* 12:51 i did so my provisonals would be over 12:51 but then he insisted we ranked more and i was like 'no' 12:51 if yu were good 12:51 because he always gets a feeder in his game 12:51 i dont 12:51 you'd kill bronz people like it's nothing 12:51 bronze people are just levels 1-30 12:52 kinda have to agree with stray 12:52 im gold IV now 12:52 also i guess i am good i mean..i kill bronze players a shit ton 12:52 but i started in bronze when i first finished my ranked provisional 12:53 i was out of these within three days 12:53 there* 12:53 if yo were good you can push all the wya to their bse 12:53 and they can't stop you 12:53 ok, even bronze players know how to gank an overextended splitpusher :/ 12:53 yeah 12:54 http://www.lolking.net/summoner.php?region=na&summoner_id=40982940#ranked-stats 12:54 i blame 2 losses on quinn on hungi 12:56 i demand a game, wut, stray :3 12:56 stray wont play 12:57 he's a pussy 12:57 er, actually, i dont know what server stray is on 12:57 he is? 12:57 i thought that was you :3 12:57 stray transferred his account to eu so he could play with rin 12:57 wat. 12:57 why not just make a new one 12:58 i couldn't condemn my main account to all the lag i get from cross-continent playing 12:58 i can play 12:58 just one momment 12:59 I can too 12:59 i dunno who to play as :( 12:59 play as teh 12:59 i'd wanna renekton but then we'd take forever to find a match 12:59 but teh is underpowered 12:59 i'd feed for sure 01:00 eat underpowered 01:00 lolololol 01:00 ಠ_ಠ 01:00 umabro 01:00 =D 01:00 oh god 01:00 anything but that 01:01 =^D 01:01 that's ugly as fuck, but ok 01:02 TIL: the top of my gaming laptop has a magnet 01:02 protip: avoid putting magnets around your electronics 01:03 so you can stick it to the ceiling lamp if you want! 01:03 especially the expensive ones 01:03 it's perfect! 01:03 but its in my electronics 01:03 the only reason i knew it was there is because my earbuds were stuck to it 01:10 morning felza. 01:10 greetings 01:10 morning cat 01:11 and shaw-chan 01:11 brb in game 01:11 and meee 01:11 fuk u 01:11 yo 01:12 hi 01:12 waw, fuk me 01:12 I need help, should I buy Ahri? 01:12 trying to lean zed 01:12 oh hi teh 01:12 Follow your dreams 01:12 ahri is okay 01:12 enemy zed is plat 01:12 run after them 01:12 oh 01:12 fairly weak early game for ahri though. 01:12 chase them down until they collapse exhausted 01:12 Hunt them. 01:12 I bought Vel'Koz yesterday 01:12 teh 01:12 replace dreams 01:12 and i'm thinking of getting Ahri.. 01:12 with you 01:13 Does ahri specifiy in builds or can I just go all out through the game? 01:13 ok 01:14 well 01:14 with ahri 01:14 ;o 01:14 your core build looks something like 01:14 DFG + Raba + Zhongya > Rylai 01:14 and void staff to sum it up 01:14 (boots is in there somewhere) 01:14 ohh 01:14 she is much about the burst she can pull off 01:14 use ur ult to reposition urself 01:14 Alright, thanks for your help :)) 01:14 so in the late game 01:14 u can 1 shot their adc 01:14 :o 01:14 np 01:14 Damn 01:15 O.P, so getting her today 01:15 gl 01:15 her early game is rather weak, so be aware of that 01:15 kk 01:19 hrm 01:19 this is the very first time 01:19 i've heard of a timed open beta 01:19 omg...spiderman 2 disappointed me so much....curse you trailers for ruining everything 01:20 oooo 01:20 hero Clary 01:20 the movie or the game 01:20 :3 01:20 i just assume the game is bad 01:20 because my sister enjoyed the movie 01:20 eh 01:20 I'm talking about the movie 01:20 it;s not the worst movie title game 01:21 that doesn't make it good 01:21 yeh 01:21 ): 01:21 better things than movie title game include being hit in the head with a hammer 01:21 oh btw clary 01:21 clarryyyyyyyy 01:21 but grr, those trailers leading up to the movie totally ruined the movie for me 01:22 spoiled all the fights and reveals 01:22 and yes? 01:22 and twist.... 01:22 i have a blitzcrank rework ready 01:22 that's why i don't watch trailers 01:22 sooo 01:22 if ur interested 01:22 what is hanz 01:22 u could read it and tell me what you think 01:22 sure, link it to me 01:22 still 01:23 Wildstar open beta is close 01:23 and it's timed 01:23 well, at least i was able to enjoy the relationship between peter and gwen 01:23 question is 01:23 at least that was good enough to make the movie worth the admission i paid to watch the movie 01:23 will 3 have MJ or Felicia 01:24 imagine if it had both 01:25 if they removed other things, it could have worked 01:25 remove 01:25 i kind of like rhino 01:26 he's there very briefly though 01:26 I actually don't mind the rhino 01:26 it is paul giamatti 01:26 i was thinking about them removing a lot of things about the parents 01:26 he's not a half bad actor 01:26 ye that part's not really necessary 01:26 so much time devoted to that storyline with it having little bearing with the actual events 01:27 and those two airplane about to crash each other. That could be totally removed 01:27 so you're saying 01:27 there's too much fluff 01:28 yes 01:28 that's what you get 01:28 when you jam 3 villains into one movie 01:29 they could've paced the damn thing 01:30 on that note 01:30 any guess on 3's villain? 01:31 the three villains weren't bad 01:31 many stories have multple villians that work perfectly 01:32 it just need a good story to make it work 01:32 they didn't flesh out Rhino and Goblin though 01:32 Harry's 01:32 weird 01:33 he looks like that puppet thing from that one Nickelodeon show 01:35 i thought they did harry well 01:35 the goblin was forced 01:35 he still looks weird 01:35 and could have used maybe another 15 minutes to help round out 01:35 the rhion is just a teaser 01:35 they could do with more rhino 01:36 they could, but the way they intended to use him for the moive worked for me 01:36 though, it did detact the ending for me a bit 01:37 without rhino 01:37 he would still be in the graveyard 01:37 ?? confused by that statment 01:38 at the ending 01:38 if rhino hadn't showed up 01:38 he would still be a brooding whiner 01:38 which is pretty much what sam raimi's spiderman is 01:39 wb cat 01:39 oh 01:39 ty 01:40 he just lost the girl of his dreams 01:40 and that girl was almost like perfect 01:41 then stay in your room and play some alanis morissette 01:41 maybe that was what he was doing...besides visiting the grave 01:41 though, the ending isn't a huge issue for me 01:41 it's more of a nitpick more than anything else 01:42 i still like this spiderman better than maguire's though 01:46 you mean the character or the movie? 01:47 because i agree with you that the characters are better 01:47 the movie is.... somewhere on the same level since the stories are all so rushed 01:47 both, really 01:47 i didn't bother to watch 3 01:48 hell, i didn't watch 2 to completion 01:48 haha 01:48 well, out of all the spidy movies, the regular spider man 2 is still the best 01:49 it had alfred molina in it 01:50 half naked alfred molina 01:50 hahah 01:51 hm 01:51 does the spiderman franchise has any chaotic villain outside of goblin? 01:55 hiho 01:55 heya 01:51 hm 01:51 does the spiderman franchise has any chaotic villain outside of goblin? 01:55 hiho 01:55 heya 02:24 wb kaela 02:26 hiyo 02:26 yohi 02:26 nihai 02:26 nyo 02:27 nyohoho 03:13 the 03:37 hmm 04:03 the 04:27 I'm curious. 04:28 Teh. You there? 04:28 hmm? 04:33 How's my taste in music? Tough question, I know. User:Dragonzzilla 04:36 Hmm, what? 04:37 oh 04:37 I see 04:37 tab... 04:37 I'm not into that kind of music. 04:39 None of the above, eh? 04:43 Later. 04:44 Hey, guys! 04:44 Look what I did! 04:44 04:44 http://th07.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/126/7/6/drazen____drelsa_by_ahri_chan-d7hfwuc.jpg 05:00 hi 05:01 hi 05:04 :) 05:09 Hey. 05:09 hai 05:10 (Swain) : I read Mein Kampf everyday. 05:12 i wouldnt say hes a nazi 05:14 Closest thing we have to one is Darius, and even then he's much more respectable 05:15 Time to /b/. 05:17 I am le thirsty 05:17 get a bag of drink 05:17 :D 05:20 I'd love to 05:20 but too hot to walk outside 05:21 yes, stay nice and cool 05:21 * Akali roll over 05:23 roly poly 05:26 * Akali flippity flop 05:27 (nami) : <>< 05:30 hm 05:32 hi 2014 05 07